gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Coalition of Ordered Governments
Can anyone find a pic of a COG emblem not the ones with skulls.--Jack Black 16:18, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Jack check my page you'll find one I don't know if it is thew one you might want?-PACMAN Waka Waka *Not the one i was looking for. I was hoping one like in the last tab in the last day site Breeding Farm? After reading Aspho Fields they only mention women job are either give birth or take a part in the war effort. But noting like a camp or building that women go in to get impregnated. And looking up the forums on GoW website most user said it just Readers/Players speculation on the farms. After looking up in the GoW forums on their main website two Gears harass Anya and tell Marcus all the Pretty girls are in "farms" --Jack Black 07:57, 25 January 2009 (UTC) makes me smile User arguing if the COG is bad and using the wikia as source.--Jack Black 22:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Awesome! --EightyOne (talk) 23:50, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Whats left of the Gov and info from the new book At least one year after E-Day, the cabinet had five members. * Justice and Security (called the Justice Secretary post held by Janeen Mauris) * Health and Warfare * Infrastructure (post call the Infrastructure Minster held by Jerome) * Industry * and Resources The COG also have Civil security but it not explained. And Fenix plan too the flood the hollow dates back too one year after E-Day when Chairman Richard planed to used the HoD. It seem all the nations in the COG are more like UN states then like the Soviet Union or USA. As a head of state refused too obey the Chairmans order's.--Jack Black 09:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Should we make a page for the cabinet? This and an other battle/skirmish/massacre is bugging me.--Jack Black 21:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::We could make a page for the cabinet and then a page for eah individual. Or we could creat a page for each individual post i.e. justic secretary page a health and warfare page. etc.--Royal Theron 21:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::I was going for something like this http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Security_Committee. Plus we have to make pages for them and the position but i fells its like a mental roadblock for me right now.--Jack Black 21:29, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah go for that format it looks really good, plus it adds one more page to that magic page count.--Royal Theron 21:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::But a title for the page is what worries me. Chairman's Richards Cabinet?--Jack Black 21:36, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::doing what wikipedia has http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_United_States_Cabinets#2001-2009 --Jack Black 21:36, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: Looks good to me, that will summarise it so we can add other cabinets if and when they appear.--Royal Theron 21:37, 31 July 2009 (UTC) What I really want. Is a symbol like on the Locust Horde page.--Jack Black 12:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :That could be tricky, but I'll see what I can do. --EightyOne (talk) 21:30, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Departments not really called Departments... On page 143 in JREM, they are just listed as Justice and Security, Health and Welfare, Infrastructural, industry, and Resources. --JacktheBlack 19:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Retcon I'm starting to believe that Karen Retcon the COG origins from the minor political party to the Imulsion rich group of countries.--JacktheBlack 15:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a retcon. The COG ideals transcend national borders; what started out as a minor political party in Tyrus found a foothold amongst the Imulsion-rich countries once the Pendulum Wars broke out. The COG is the dream of Aleixy Desipich, but it takes the support of several country leading 'Allfathers' to make it into a reality.--Joveus 17:30, August 16, 2011 (GMT) Learan Prison section spelling error : "'''The Learan prison camp was one of the many POW camps run by the COG during the Pendulum Wars. Several Gorasni soldiers were held there during the war were tortured by the Gear soldiers’ stationed there. One Gorasni had his arm forced down onto a hot-plate that scared his arm badly, while another Gorasni had his hands cut off. Many of the Gorasni there starved to death, and Gears took pictures of the atrocities there that fell into the hands of some of the surviving Gorasni. Half a Gorasni regiment starved to death at '''Learn' '''POW camp.'"''' I do believe that the part I have Bolded and Underlined should be LEARAN not LEARN just though I would point it out and I can't edit this subject, I just join up. Fixed.----User:Gears4Life